Johnny No
Johnny No Ship: Neo Dulcimer Title: Master of Arms Age: Mid-Late 20’s Race: Human Homeworld: Avion Hometown: Piper Eibat (AKA: PipE) Date of Birth: 1935 Personality He does what it takes to eat and get where he needs to be. It is unknown if his loyalty to Capt Delacru is monetary or something else. Biography My parents meant well when they raised me. There was no telling if/when that depression was ever going to end. It seemed as if it was going to last forever, and believing that my parents wanted the best for me so they each made friends with a lot of people in order to get info for the other side just to put food on the table. As I got older they taught me a few tricks. The most valuable of which was the hardest to learn, How not to get caught. They did well until they went up against the new outfit in town called the order. I knew it was time to hit the road when they were late. I drifted for a few years, not looking for home or the end to the depression, because I knew the end of the depression was in my hands. But that was then. Years past and with it there was people, places, and lessons. I discovered that politics pay well so I did some research and found out that the order was everywhere and they boost about being law and there way was the only way. If they were the law then why where they dipping into the dark markets, enhancers, and other shady parts of life? I think it is just to make everyone think they need them, but it just makes more people angry. Of course when you have an entity such as the order you have resistance. These popped up everywhere but they are all fighting for different views. Some want freedom, others don’t care about that. The ones that don’t just want control of their dark market items, which are anything from “after market” limbs, to spices. Then there are the groups that push enhancers. In any case they all want to win and the best way to win is knowing when and where to strike, that’s where I come in. I would get in a disguise and find out what I can. Then turn around and trade the info to one of the resistance fighters for a fee. Supply cargo was the biggest seller because the order feels a little sting and the supply goes to the people, who in turn get stronger. One day I was in a slump and I decided that it was the best time to try to find out what the order was really about. The way I seen it was if I made it out I would be able to retire with the information I find. If I don’t make it out.. Then I wouldn’t be in a slump anymore now would I? haha. I’m not going to bore you with the details. I will say I am not dead, but I am now on their radar so no retiring just yet heh. Through a series of mishaps I have fortunately stumbled onto the decks of the Neo Dulcimer captained by Lazuli Delacru. This should be fun… - © Airship Isabella 2012 Category:Characters